


Los amantes del Círculo Polar

by Astronaut_in_Space



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_in_Space/pseuds/Astronaut_in_Space
Summary: 出差在外的建筑公司社畜Smith/你猜他会是什么身份的Neo（确切地说，是Thomas Anderson）“时间。”
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Agent Smith





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 🚫WARNINGS🚫
> 
> 普通人的世界7.0（？），出差在外的建筑公司社畜Smith/你猜他会是什么身份的Neo（确切地说，是Thomas Anderson），斜线有意义，OOC（我觉得是真的，真的，真的，所以慎入）
> 
> Ps. 本文龟速码字、随缘更新、秉承本人不坑（Really？）的优良传统，完整的故事大纲和氛围、基调包括最后的结局目前已有或已经确定且非全然美好的Happy Ending（但目测有些像生活琐事一样的枯燥，请注意避雷，哭），遗憾的是彩蛋在必要情况下只会在完结的时候放出来......

**Los amantes del Círculo Polar [1]**

**极地恋人**

一

多年以后，呼吸着在三月伊始之际仍旧冰凉的空气，史密斯将会回想起自己曾经留驻首都的那段不长也不短的日子。彼时，总是强迫症一样地穿着全套浅色西装的建筑公司老板刚把他差遣到新项目的所在地，依仗电话对面的下属不会突然穿过手机屏幕掐人脖子而坐在距此一小时航程外的办公室转椅上毫不客气地为其划定了足有半年的调派期限，末了还在结束通话前冷不丁地加上一句讨厌的“只多不少”，继而使得酒店房间能够给予的舒适度大打折扣。于是，用史密斯的话来说，他不得不花费“太多无用的”工夫去寻找合意的住宿，挑三拣四，最终在下城区看中了一套年代虽久但生活条件便利的公寓，随后同房东约定了时间，只等当天的一场会议开完即可前去签订合同——哦，对不起，是不是想得太顺畅了？

事实上，史密斯被喋喋不休的客户困在了那一天的会议室里，脑袋塞满一股子法国情调的英语，甚至没有精力察觉到洽谈已近尾声。直到欧洲人不知疲惫的嘴巴被空瘪的胃袋逼停，走神儿太久的他愣了片刻才发现对方的屁股已经离了座椅，登时站起身，故作镇定地同客户握手道别。假惺惺的社交微笑待会议室再无旁人后即刻消失在一串疾步中。

完蛋。

匆忙是繁华都市的常态，可当下的史密斯显然要比其普遍节奏快了不知道多少倍。他的步伐大过任何一个擦身而过的行人，脚底仿佛踩着风，难得翻起点儿波浪的蓝色眼珠频繁转向手表，太阳穴处的皮肉被响彻耳畔的滴答声激起青筋。他在空间里赶赴终点，望见高耸入云的摩天大楼从身侧退开去，冲过这个路口的信号灯抑或是下条街道的路牌时分明感受到一段段的行程在逐次完成却不希望某个预设的时间截止点也像这样迎面撞上奔突向前的身躯。只可惜，他可以决定自己在四方围场内的位移，但左右不了发生在一维平面中的自在运动，所以分针又大大咧咧地跨过了表盘上的一格，他瞬间感觉脑门宛若挨了一记闷棍。

该死的。

史密斯一口气儿差点没喘上来，后槽牙紧咬，硬着头皮继续赶时间。所幸没过多久，他凭借肉体凡胎于千钧一发之际迸现出的超常速度飞跑至计划地点，趁推开门的霎时强行调整过急促的呼吸，紧跟着向恰巧也是方才进门而准备暂时落座休息的房东尴尬地点了下头，手心渗出的汗水在眼前一脸英气的女人给予回应后总算是显得没那么狼狈了。

当然，除掉阅读早已协商好的条款，“写名字”的这个举动让今日最要紧的工作实质上成了仅一两秒的事儿。史密斯修长的手指勾着笔杆划下一条不停顿的线，收笔时落下中间字母上的墨点。他将笔递给留有利落短发的女房东，绷住的肩膀不动声色地松弛，脸别向窗外，胸腔在慵懒的阳光下起伏出如释重负的深呼吸。是时，低温天里的冷风吹拂绿化带的枝叶，汽车轮胎卷起引擎搏动的热气，人行道的石砖上有云飘过的阴影。史密斯的额前散乱着几根几近透明的金发，余光瞥见新写在纸面上的字迹和岁月刻进女人眉眼间的纹理，脑海中忽地浮现出没来由的疑问：有道是“昨日一去不复返”，往昔则沉没于“昨日”世界的灰飞烟灭，即便把它从泥土里挖出来倒也不过是沦为摆放在博物馆里的死物罢了，而如今的世界瞬息万变，短短几年即一迭代，速度之快前所未有，升级不了最新系统的手机都能被抬进遗产陈列柜了，那么这对人来说究竟是好是坏呢？一方面，从前与现在脱节太甚；另一方面，过分效率的更替其实压根没花上几代人的时间，所以我们是不是应该庆幸那些经历过旧日时光的人们还能在今日的地球运转中延续以往的生命… …

“喂？”

一晃，不合时宜的电话铃打断了史密斯的思考。

“好的，我马上。”

女房东接起电话干脆地回复，一句不多、一句不少，接着抱歉地向不小心再次走了神的房客作别，提醒他家中的无线网密码即是电话座机的号码，那藏于握手姿势中的焦急同前一次发生在后者与法国人之间的如出一辙。史密斯目送她出门，挑了挑眉，一边感慨现代人的生活果然是一个模子刻出来的，一边嘴上念叨着“崔妮蒂”这个实在令人印象深刻的名字，差点儿没听见自己装在裤兜里的手机也在女人出门的同时响了起来。

… …完蛋。

冷太阳挂在九霄云外，史密斯为了给肖似肯德基上校的臭屁上司报告工作而在时间的跑道上开始了新一轮的奔波，而引用对方在他登录会议直播平台之后干巴巴吐出的牢骚来批评的话，他应该永远走在时间的前头，像孩子拽着风筝线奔跑。忙忙碌碌地，等到玫瑰色的晚霞融化空气中透明的冰，折腾了足有一个下午的笔记本电脑被闲置在一旁，史密斯后仰在新居的沙发上，淡漠的双眸环顾四周，尝试习惯这里颇为经典的年代装修。黄昏的暖光映在墙壁上，随风摇曳的纱帘不经意间抚过脸颊，有些疲惫的男人合上眼皮，全身放松，享受泼洒在皮肤上的温存，不经意间闻到鼻腔里有几缕空闲太久的房子才会有的味道，然后嫌弃地吸下鼻子，勉勉强强起身去收拾行李。

倒霉催的文件甩在桌面上，衣服放进衣柜，洗漱用品放在卫生间镜子后面… …

还有什么？

… …手机充电器？

史密斯皱起眉头，认为它适合被扔在任何一个随手可及的地方却又在完美主义的原则下觉得如此做法不够规矩。

算了，扔床头柜吧。

史密斯烦闷地抓了把头发，抬起脚尖把箱子盖上，转身朝卧室迈步而去。

结果，他在床头柜的抽屉里找到了一张泛黄的相片。

TBC

[1]题目来自于1998年的一部西班牙同名电影，我也确实是在看完片子之后打算写个和北极有关的故事，不过本文的剧情和这部电影还是差别蛮大的... ...


	2. Chapter 2

二

  
  
这照片有多少年头了？  
  
  
十年，二十年？  
  
  
充电线连着插头地被丢在床垫上，史密斯背靠床沿坐于地板，衬衫领口微微敞开，手上举着方才发现的意外之物，而在这张照片里，柔和的光线模糊了场景，一个男孩在朦胧的色彩中看向镜头，被散乱于额头的发丝半遮半掩住的深邃眼眸和下巴上冒出的浅浅胡茬带着年轻人佯装持重的心情，伸出的“剪刀手”无意间炫耀出青春的俏皮——据说，摄影术在刚刚诞生的时候被许多肖像画家当成了并不怎么好使的作画辅助，但且不论前者是如何在历史的发展中彻底颠覆了后者曾经的地位，它们真正的不同在于：随着时间的推移，人们在面对肖像画时已然没有了探寻画中人姓名的好奇心，如果画像还在，能见证的仅仅是画家的技艺，但相片即便被放了数代却仍旧能首先唤起观者对一位远去之人的浓郁兴趣，褪色的记忆流淌过岁月的河床。  
  
  
是吗？  
  
  
露天阳台上的晚风拥抱着夜幕下的烟火味道飞过未合的门，史密斯对此产生了怀疑，修剪整齐的指甲划过相纸。分秒在墙上的挂钟里不紧不慢地游走，他无从得知对方的身份，无力去感受快门按下那一瞬间的氛围而只能在这间上了年头的公寓里静观一件颇有美感却实则与当下世界无半点联系的古董，好像游客站在玻璃外仰望死气沉沉的往昔艺术品。于是，肖像和照片在这一刻产生了默契，新世纪到底还是埋葬了旧时光的每一点、每一滴。  
  
  
但是，不等史密斯把对物是人非的唏嘘之情酝酿完全，一串刺耳的电话铃声响彻安静的居室，堪比倒计时般催命的惊吓感把毫无防备的男人直接从地上拉了起来。他心想：是打错了还是想找原先住在这里的房客？是诈骗的还是推销的？知道自己新地址的人连一个的影儿都还没有呢，谁又能晓得这个他甚至不打算使用的电话号码？于是，满腹狐疑地，史密斯接起了放置在床头柜上的电话，礼貌地询问对方是谁，可令他没有预料到的是，电话线另一端的人在听到他生分的问候后并不着急回答，温柔的声音在电磁的波动中徐徐荡漾，婉转于若隐若现的呼吸，只等史密斯恍恍惚惚地坠入这绵软的韵调便又突然用一个无比清晰的“史密斯先生”令其瞬间回神，把将将升起的心悸抹除得一干二净。他听见那人说：“怎么，不记得我了吗？”  
  
  
“什么？”史密斯疑惑不解，“我认识你吗？”  
  
  
“没错，就是这个时刻！”闻言，对方的音调突然升高了一度，仿佛史密斯的反问正巧符合了他的什么预想，“总算叫我碰上了！”  
  
  
“啊？”史密斯还是一头雾水。  
  
  
“没什么，亲爱的史密斯先生，”清了清嗓子，那人用有些狡猾的口吻继续说，“只不过，从今夜开始，您的生活将会迎来一段您当下无法想象的奇妙时光，具体是什么… …我不方便透露。祝您晚安。”  
  
  
语毕，对方迅速切断通话，留史密斯一个人不知其所云地抓着听筒，眉头紧皱，迟疑片刻后才终于扣下电话，权当刚刚听到的一切都是胡扯。只不过，天不遂人愿，史密斯想当然的态度没有换来现实的屈从。在接下来的几天里，公寓的电话响得频繁，信号传递来的嗓音一上来便亲近太甚地称呼他的名字，有时凭着自来熟到莽撞的作风和被呛一口的无措在清晰度不算多高的线路上显露出少年的热情与青涩，有时依靠孩子的天真和稚气声线急切地索要什么压根没人听说过的“宇航员尼欧”的新故事，完全不是出自同一人、同一个年龄。出差在外但不得闲的男人缺乏富余的时间去陪一个又一个陌生人瞎聊天，特别是缺乏时间去陪一个又一个乳臭未干的小子异想天开。他一遍遍地抗拒交谈，不堪骚扰，搞不懂这些人到底从何处而来、为何至此、何以知道他的名字… …且慢，就在独自抱怨的间歇，史密斯后知后觉地注意到：结合入住当夜的来电，这些麻烦精们或许和第一个打进电话的人不无关系。  
  
  
对吧？  
  
  
如此这般，他开始等待那个人，敲击在电脑键盘上的手指或许因为思绪编织出的记忆而短暂地停驻半空，文档中闪烁的光标代表浸入微茫印象里的平稳心跳。他原本计划报警，毕竟只有严重的信息泄露才可能会让异乡人摊上这样的事情，但当他决心这么做的时候，对待工作全神贯注的大忙人犯了马虎过活的毛病，恍然发觉自己除业务伙伴的号码外竟记不起任何近期连通过的数列，被工程图和客户反馈填满的大脑勉强塞进一个与新居无线网密匙重合的字串儿而没有为意外来客留出空间。他不是在应对突然来电的猝不及防和搪塞寒暄的不耐烦中草率地切断线路，就是在百忙压身的时候暴躁地抓起听筒、喊叫着了结了还未来得及开始的闲谈。所以，史密斯只能等，等待那个人再次出现，然后趁熟悉的声音刚刚响起的霎时正言厉色地质问他们到底要玩什么把戏，用预备出的周密计划留住犯罪嫌疑人的信息和足以令他们百口莫辩的证据，结束一切。  
  
  
“祝您晚安”？  
  
  
史密斯没好气儿地冷哼。  
  
  
大概只有你们消停了我才能真正地享有晚安。  
  
  
但是，人不是活在理想的设定里，日子不是走在剧本写好的标点符号上。真等到“贵客”重又临门，史密斯构想的情节没有哪个能被落到了实处。无语的男人单手扶额、咬牙切齿，倾尽三十多年的全部所学也无法解释其正在亲身经历的事情，因为他在对方仿佛失忆的否认和匪夷所思的辩解中猛地发现一个被他忽略已久的事实，这个事实无关那人借用史密斯的名字捏造出的多年相处，也无关他试图变假为真的彼此情谊，它如此荒唐、如此怪诞，彻底颠覆了寻常认知，以致于史密斯瞠目结舌地盯着来电显示、视线在每个数字上充分停留地看过去，只为用他所认为的应然去推翻——  
  
  
他们使用的分明是同一个号码。

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. 感谢各位的阅读和支持，感谢感谢！奈何人老了一岁就越变越懒，我哭（溜了溜了，只要我溜得快，板砖就追不上我🤪


End file.
